


210 Things That Only Loki Can Get Away With

by Hibaakaiko



Category: Marvel
Genre: General good fun and sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibaakaiko/pseuds/Hibaakaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki must live up to his title as the God of Mischief and Chaos.  When he comes to live in Tony Stark's tower he begins to unleash utter hell upon the occupants therein.  Cum spiked coffee, cat infestations and magical mistletoe are but a few of the torments the Avengers must handle.  How far will Loki go to please himself and will Tony be able to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliating Thor

                Tony threw grand galas twice a year for the children of various cancer treatment wards. This year’s first party was for the children of Saint Jude Children’s Research Hospital.  Because travel is often times impossible for such sick children (many of which were immune compromised), he would have to take the party to the children.  It was difficult to plan a party half way across the continent from him.  If Tony was to be honest, it was a pain in the ass really. This year’s gala was over the top stressful and every little thing seemed to put him on edge.  He wasn’t pulling his hair out because of the actual preparations for the party, but because he had to babysit Thor’s baby brother all day.  Loki made searching for caterers that serve healthy, low sugar, high protein foods seem a breeze.  Every time he turned his back the little shit was into something.  While Tony made the weekly call to the head oncologist at Saint Jude, Loki had found Tony’s stash of pixy sticks.  The Jotun had eaten over twenty sticks and was bouncing off the fracking walls for the rest of the day.  When Tony was calling around to various children’s charities to scrounge up money for toys, books and videogames to give out at the party, Loki had broken into the bar, drank his only four bottles of Craig whiskey, thrown up on his most expensive rug he owned and passed out, naked, in the common area reserved for the avengers.  Thor (an even bigger shit than Loki in Tony’s opinion) though Loki was cute naked, and passed out with a hand still around an empty bottle of whiskey.  Tony wouldn’t have minded so much, god knows he had done both things more times than he or Pepper could count.  It was just the fact that Loki was a complete ass the next day, either hung over or crashed from his sugar high.  The princess of Jotunheim would demand breakfast in bed, even a backrub!  He didn’t have time for that sort of crap.

                Despite the ever increasing shit he had to put up with from Loki, somehow Tony had managed not to strangle him yet.  More importantly, Loki had not managed to spoil the excitement that came with the start of the gala.  The kids had their gifts (and Tony was positively beaming that he had managed to get the kids exactly what they wanted).  The kids loved the whole grain, sugar free crap that passed for cake, and the kids with more energy were in love with the half dozen bouncy castles he had ordered for them.  Even the party clown was fun and not a least bit creepy.

                Tony frowned as he scanned the swarm of happy kids.  Steve, Nat, Clint, Jolly green Hulk (pouting because he couldn’t bounce with the kids), Peter Parker (dressed as Spiderman Of course), and last, but not least, Logan were all accounted for.   Loki and Thor were nowhere to be seen Thor had excused himself to the ‘facilities,’ but Loki?  Where the fuck was that twisted bastard?  Should he be worried, hell yes he should be! That guy was better at getting himself into trouble in the shortest amount of time than a damned cat.  He made a hasty exit and went in search for the God of headaches.

                He found him almost at once.  Loki was standing near the foot of a flight of stairs looking like the cat that ate a pet store full of canaries.  Tony narrowed his eyes.  He didn’t like that smile one bit.  Just as he was about to open his mouth to demand what the hell Loki was up to now, Thor appeared at the top of the stairs.

                “Fiend Tony!”  The huge blonde boomed stepping down onto the first riser.  The gleaming smile on the Aesir’s face flashed to Stark. “Why have you left the party?”  Thor’s foot flew out from under him quite suddenly shocking Tony to silence.  In slow motion Tony watched as the other foot went flying out from under Thor’s massive body something fly out from under him.  The blonde God lost his balance and crashed onto his back.  All at one Thor became a toboggan on the stairs crashing all the way down to the landing settling on his back at Tony’s feet.

                The billionaire’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he watched the thunderer literally thunder down the stairs on his ass. There was a rain of tiny objects (were those marbles?) that followed Thor down.  They bounced off of Thor like small hail stones, striking the floor, stairs and walls with a defining tattoo.

                Tony was so shocked that he didn’t realize that he was laughing until his hand came up to try and muffle the noise.  Thor, completely unharmed by his trip, looked confused beyond words.  He just sat there wide eyed taking in the mess of marbles he had slipped on.

                 A flash of green, black and gold tore Tony’s eyes from Thor.  Loki was running off down the hall positively cackling.  No that wasn’t a run that was an evil scamper like what he himself did when he was in trouble with Pepper.  Tony was laughing again.  That little shit had set this up.  The other super heroes were starting to show up curious to what the calamity outside the party was all about.

                Logan joined in with Tony, laughing his ass off and soon, everyone had joined in, even Thor.  “Oh brother, only you have ever been able to best me without harm.”  Thor roared slapping his knee.


	2. Of Cum, Coffee and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me how I came to think of this one, I blame insomnia, commercials for coffee machines, and a bad commercial for a chimney cleaning log involving a very manly man and a six week old kitten...

Last night had been…well Tony had no words to describe what he had found. He had been kicking around in his lab well after midnight and feeling a bit tired, he had left to get some fresh coffee and take a piss. First came the trip to the bathroom, he had been holding it far longer than he ought to. Tony groaned in relief rolling his neck to work out some kinks, when had his shoulders gotten so stiff? Once he had shaken off and flushed he was very much ready for that cup of coffee. Yawning he shuffled into the kitchen really walking on autopilot mind completely on coffee.  
Did he have creamer? Yeah, he loved his coffee like he liked his overzealous commanders of S.H.I.E.L.D. black and WAY too strong. But that was only if he had that good coffee that Pepper bought him from time to time. It was that forty dollars per eight ounces stuff from Hawaii that tasted like liquid orgasm in his mouth. He only had some Starbucks shit…not good enough to drink pure so, yes he did have creamer. With the way he was feeling he wanted half a bag of sugar in his coffee too. He gathered the cream and the sugar and turned towards the coffee maker finally noticing the lean black haired God.  
Tony dropped the sugar and the creamer and both splattered their contents across his spotless kitchen floor. Loki was kneeling on the counter, firm muscular buttocks flexing as he moved. The flexing and swiveling of perfectly sculpted hips made his mouth go dry and his eyes bug out.  
“Mmmm yessssss,” Loki hissed out not having noticed that Tony was in the kitchen with him. Tony hadn’t heard the low sensual voice of the God of Chaos and Headaches. Shit, Loki wasn’t wearing pants. Why wasn’t the guy fucking wearing pants in the middle of a freezing cold kitchen in the middle of winter? As if the two things were separate subjects all together, Tony caught on to the fact that the slender God wasn’t wearing underwear either.  
Should he ask what Loki was doing naked from the waist down and kneeling on the counter? His curiosity screamed YES in the back of his skull but then his eyes slid to what those luscious hips were pointing towards. Loki’s hips were swaying towards his very expensive, very fancy coffee machine, a coffee machine that had so many features and options that it took an aerospace engineer from NASA to operate it. Tony’s jaw dropped preverbal to the floor. He didn’t know whether to come to the rescue of his poor coffee machine or blush in utter mortification.  
The billionaire watched Loki’s arm muscles flex much in the same way his ass muscles flexed. Then his eyes roamed to the large hand with slim skillful fingers wrapped tight around a thick, huge dick. Loki’s dick…and damned if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. The head would pop through the circle of those fingers every other thrust. When Loki squeezed himself and uttered another long low moan of pleasure, Tony felt himself go from flaccid to insanely, painfully hard in .05 seconds.  
“Yes…YES! OH FUCK! TONY!” Loki gave a wavering scream of pleasure his free hand clutching at the edge of Tony’s coffee maker. That was when Tony’’s brain finally managed to place it all together. The lid to the water reservoir was wide open, Loki was pumping his still twitching member right into the opening.  
“LOKI!” Tony tried to screech but his voice came out high and strangled and made him sound like a teenager whose voice was just starting to change. How fucking shameful.  
The God made a sound that was enough like a cat’s purr to throw the hero off. Tony blinked several times not sure how he should feel. Loki mother fucking Laufeyson had just cum into his coffee machine, and sure, yeah he could buy another one no problem. It was the fact that Loki had CUM in HIS coffee machine! What had his coffee machine ever done to him!?  
Loki slid off the counter, grabbing underwear and pants that had been abandoned nearby. Loki didn’t say a word, just walked past Tony with a satisfied grin on his face. Tony watched him go, speechless. Once Loki was out of the room, he turned to look at his coffee maker. Shaking his head with a sigh he couldn’t help but grin. Maybe, just maybe he understood what this was all about. Thor LOVED coffee. Well, if that was the point, he was going to make sure Thor got a HUGE hot cup first thing in the morning. He walked over and closed the lid on the reservoir before he went about cleaning up the mess he had made of the floor.  
With all evidence of Loki’s nocturnal emissions cleaned up…hah, that was a bad use of those words. Especially seeing as he had just cleaned up the cream and sugar. He wasn’t going to touch the coffee maker that was Thor’s now. He turned the lights off in the kitchen and decided to just go to bed and get an early start on his new project in the morning.  
~~~  
Tony didn’t sleep for long. He had instructed Jarvis to wake him when Thor left his rooms. He knew that the super model of a God would make a bee line for the coffee maker. He wasn’t surprised to see Loki sitting at the kitchen table sipping some monstrosity he called ‘herbal tea’ (it is good for you Stark, you should drink some). The coffee was already brewing, that had to be Loki’s doing. He sat down looking from the coffee maker to Loki, who winked at him and smiled. Thor was soon in the kitchen with them, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He hadn’t even taken the time to change out of his pajamas. His hair was sleep tousled and his eyes looking tired.  
Thor poured himself a huge cup of coffee before it was even done brewing. The God drank it raw, not even waiting to sit at the table. He stopped halfway between the coffee machine and his brother. The blonde made a face looking into the coffee.  
“What is the mater brother?” Loki asked his face sincere. Loki could have even fool Tony with his acting.  
“Nothn’ Mornin Loki,” Thor mumbled into his cum spiked coffee.  
As much as Tony would have loved to stay and watch Thor drink every last drop, he had to leave before he cracked up and gave the game away. Scurrying from the kitchen he managed to hold himself back until he was out of earshot. Tony broke down having to lean against a wall to keep himself upright. Holly fucking SHIT Loki was a fucking funny ass bastard! Where did he come up with these ideas? Did he stay up all night thinking about things to do to Thor.  
It took him a while but he finally made it to his lab (between renewed fits of laughter.) Opening the door he froze. Every single square inch of his lab, every usable space, a cat sat or lay cleaning themselves, sleeping…some were FUCKING ON HIS TABLET!  
“LOKI!” He howled knowing somewhere in his tower, that god damned ass hat was laughing himself into a coma. “I hope to fucking god you choke to death on your god damned tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, or leave kudos please. I am really enjoying writing these things but my muse is a glutton for praise.


	3. Torturing Tony's Trousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a very fun night at a party he threw for his friends. The morning, unfortunately, wasn't as fun for the billionaire.

A week or so before his lab had become mysteriously overrun by CATS, something equally as strange happened. Tony wasn’t too sure when things started to turn towards the bizarre all he knew was he was trying to do the right thing. The avengers, his best friends, had all attended the gala and made the sick children feel special and loved. They had made the evening amazing beyond words and so they deserve something for working that hard. So Tony decided to have a privet party for his friends to say thank you. Tony had stocked up on fancy foods and really good booze and invited his friends up to his penthouse to indulge.  
The shindig had started out slow Nat and Clint showed up exactly on time and just stood near the door as stiff as a stir sticks. Then Peter Parker showed up and put on some music, nothing offensive but it sure as hell wasn’t no Wagner either. This seemed to loosen her and her ‘pet’ up, at least they were now smiling and talking softly near the door. The party didn’t really start until Thor showed up with his brother in tow. Thor was as animated as ever and his cheer and desire to eat and drink everything in sight was finally enough to break the stick in the mud group (which now included Steve Rogers) Everyone was talking, laughing and in generally, having a pretty good time. That was Tony’s cue to bring out the alcoholic beverages and, of course the drinks were meant for everyone but he had gotten an armful of bottles of Craig for Loki. The trouble maker hadn’t lifted a finger to help with the children’s part at all, but hell the prank he had pulled on Thor had been priceless. The dude deserved SOMETHING for making him laugh that hard. Besides, he had all the carpets scotch guarded and there wasn’t much else that the God could throw up on if he had too much to drink.  
All the same, Tony kept a close eye on the frost giant. Loki had seen him put out the amber bottles of high end whiskey but other than knowing smirk, the God hadn’t made a move towards the barf. Maybe he couldn’t move? Thor did have a protective arm around Loki’s waste (he would have to ask Loki why Thor seemed to like to cling to him.) Maybe he was rooted to the spot near the couch because his pants were too tight? The damned things looked painted onto those mile long legs, and Tony was not even going to try to describe what that denim stretched taught over two muscular gloves looked like. Tony had to ace palm the second he found himself wonder if the material would conform to every inch of his dick. He needed a drink. As if under some sort of weird spell he found himself pouring a drink for Loki. “Well damned.” He muttered to himself, the train of his thoughts had crashed head long into the side of a mountain. What else was there to do with a large tumbler of Craig? He delivered it into the waiting hand of his sworn enemy, Loki. Who rewarded him with a smile that sent blood rushing into his loins. Tony nearly dropped his own drink. The object of Tony’s surprising, and new lust raised an eyebrow, his smirk changing subtly. It conveyed more than words could have, ‘you amuse me what exactly WAS that move? Please tell me a lothario like you is not THAT clumsy!’  
His blood could not make up its mind where to rush to now, but some did reach his face. “Cheers,” Tony mumbled trying to make up for his lack of grace.  
“Ta,” Loki stroked the word with his skilled tongue and silken lips granting the word depth that Tony’s mind couldn’t even begin to fathom.  
“Brother, I am afraid I must leave you in Tony’s hands. I must have words with Steve.” Thor shot him a look that was as shallow as a puddle. Tony had no problem understanding that Thor would kill him if harm befell his precious brother.  
“Do not forget to use protection, brother.” The scorn invested in that last word was worlds away from the love Thor had practically drowned it in. However, the effect on the older brother was almost comical. As heat filled Thor’s tanned face he muttered something about Steve being a virgin and hurried off.  
“Guess that’s one way to get rid of an over protective brother,“ Tony quipped purposefully looking at everything but Loki.  
“Mmmm, yes,” Loki seemed preoccupied with something. Loki chuckled taking a long draft from his glass. Tony wasn’t going to ask what had the God so distracted. He didn’t care.  
Nope.  
No way.  
“So…cat got your tongue?” Tony mentally cursed himself. Why couldn’t he keep his damned mouth shut?  
“What? Loki gave the billionaire a look that spoke of pain and death in Tony’s near future.  
“Uh…nothing…” Tony back peddled trying out his charming smile on a creature more likely to rip his spine out than to be charmed. However, it seemed as if the fates were finally on his side. Loki gave another low chuckle and finished of his drink.  
Tony found himself hypnotized by the slow bob of Loki’s Adam’s apple. He almost sighed in disappointment when his privet show stopped. “I shall have another.” The God held out the tumbler and the absurdity of the act slapped Tony rudely out of a fantasy of nipping at the slender throat.  
“I’m not your servant reindeer games.” Oh shit, did he just say that?”  
Loki didn’t seem fazed by the harsh words in fact they brought a smile to the God’s slightly parted lips. “Do you want to be?” That tone of voice ought to be illegal. “I would make you kneel while you serviced my every desire.” Loki was wearing a shit eating grin as he tipped wink at the shell shocked philanthropist. Glass in hand, Loki sashayed a confident path to the bar where he poured himself another glass full.  
Tony could only watch the God leaned against the bar perky ass presented in pants that should have been made a new deity. Tony sure would join that church, ‘in fucking skinny jean we pray, may they be worn again so that all can pop a boner like a damned teenager, amen!’  
What was that fine ass doing now? Was it wiggling tantalizingly and oh so touchable as its owner looked over his shoulder at him? Oh yes they were and as if those eyes were lodestones and he were nothing but pig iron, he was drawn to them, to their keeper.  
“Wish me to pour you a drink?” Loki sported that miserable shit eating grin again.  
Well two could play this game, “do you want me to be on my knees as you give it to me?” He raised an eyebrow keeping the rest of his features calm. Jugging by the sight shift in the god’s smile and the way the God swept his eyes down over his guest’s body, the game was on.  
Loki downed the drink in his hand and poured himself and Tony another round. Sipping at the whiskey he slid the glass towards Tony. “I do not think you could handle what I have to give.”  
“Oh? What gives you that idea Lokes?” Tony frowned as Loki finished yet another glass full. Shit, how much had the God had to drink? Tony shot a worried glance to the bottles. Apparently Loki had finished a bottle and was working on opening the second bottle. Should he stop him?  
“For one you can’t handle the simple act of saying my name.” Loki’s words were only slightly slurred. It had taken four bottles to knock Loki’s lights out last time. Tony decided to only try and stop the God when he reaches for his third bottle.  
“Mmmm I could call you by your given name but where is the fun in that? Besides I doubt you have that much for me to handle.” He made it clear as to where his eyes wondered.  
Loki growled under his breath, fisting a hand in Tony’s shirt in order to drag him close. “Do you wish to try out your theory?” The growl had been threatening and in that instance Tony felt ice flood his stomach. Then Loki’s hot breath ghosted over his ear. The words that where breathed against his sensitive ear was enough to make lesser men cream themselves, “I will split you in two Stark and make you beg for more.”  
Now Tony had never found him in a situation quite like this before. Sure, he had screwed his share of twinks in grad school. But after college he had stopped ‘experimenting’. Loki was pressed firm against him breathing against his ear, “Or maybe I would have you fuck me into the bed Stark. You have always been a figure of my fantasies.”  
Tony put a hand on Loki’s waist glancing towards Thor hoping to god that the God of thunder wasn’t looking in their direction. He had a feeling that this was the sort of behavior that would get him slaughtered. Thor, however, wasn’t paying any attention what so ever. In fact, it looked like Thor was busy with Steve. The way the super soldier was blushing, Thor was doing his own share of dirty talk. “Ah…bedroom…now…” Tony croaked out cheeks flaming hot and his pants way too tight for comfort. Loki was nipping at his ear in a way that made his head swim.  
“As you wish,” Loki pealed himself off of Tony leaving the billionaire gaping and breathing hard. Were they really for sure that Loki was the God of Mischief and Chaos? He looked an awful lot like the God of mind blowing orgasms at the moment. Loki cut right through the room drawing a few raised eyebrows. Tony could have died when those eyes flicked to him then back to Loki. He knew there were mental eye rolling going on.  
He was going to catch shit in the morning for this. Nick Fury would probably be the one flinging the most.  
Screw it. Tony abandoned his drink and the bar they would be there in the morning. Loki, horny and tipsy wouldn’t. He felt the eyes in the room following him and tried not to get cold feet. The rewards were, well, Tony found himself slammed up against his bedroom door Loki running his large hands up his chest, neck and into his hair. The God tipped Tony’s head back and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. “Fuck me Antony,” Loki moaned against the billionaire’s lips.  
Tony couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Nor could he help the wet spot he was probably forming in his boxers. “Loki, jeeze slow down. Let’s at least make it to the bed.” He caught Loki’s lips in another heated kiss. The God could fucking kiss, maybe this was how he got his nickname ‘silver tongued’.  
“NNng,” was the only answer he got from Loki before he attached himself to Tony’s neck leaving a love bite. If Loki had been good at kissing it was nothing compared to what his tongue, lips and teeth could do to a sensitive spot. Without warning Tony found himself pulled away from the door and pushed towards the lavish bed. They stopped halfway there to touch or rather Loki stopped him to molest every inch he could reach. “Strip or I shall tare those garments off your back.” Loki growled already ripping his own shirt. Such beautiful green silk rent to shreds before Tony’s eyes. The shirt had been clingy and he had thought that it had reviled a good build. The shirt had managed to hide something though Loki truly had the build of a God, not just good, but GREAT.  
Pale as Loki was he seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. His hair gleamed like a flow of black silk and for a second Tony found it hard to breathe. Loki was breath taking, even his eyes danced with the red orange light from the windows. “I told you to strip.”  
The tone went right to Tony’s cock. He sat on the edge of the bed and quickly pulled his t off. It would be a shame if it went the way of Loki’s silk shirt, no one ripped up a Metallica shirt. Sacrilege! The garment joined the tatters of silk on the ground, “Yeah yeah, you aren’t very patient for your age.”  
Loki snorted and straddled Tony’s waist perching like a bird on the tiny bit of bed on either side of Tony’s hips. “You try to get laid with big bad blonde downstairs chasing away all of your potential suitors.” He moaned pressing his hips against Tony his head rolling forward to rest on Tony’s shoulder. “I hardly could find the time to masturbate with that idiot around.”  
Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he pulled back slightly, “are you saying…are you a virgin?” He asked a voice in the back of his head doing handstands and shouting in joy.  
The God just blushed and didn’t look at Tony, “Let us just say I am in desperate need of an orgasm.” Somehow Loki’s cheeks darkened further and he offered a shy smile to Tony who grinned back. That grin vanished in a blink of an eye as Loki shoved Tony back against the bed. Before Tony could protest Loki ‘s ass was pressing against him in a delicious grind.  
“Holly shit!’ Tony’s hands flew to the narrow hips above him. How the fuck does a VIRGIN know how to do this? Loki mewled in agreement with Tony’s worlds leaning forward to pant against Tony’s ear, “Fuck…stop..stop!” It was all too much stimulation for Tony’s poor mind to keep up with.  
Loki drew Tony’s earlobe between his teeth giving it a gentle nip before he sat up again, “You need your pants off?” He said as if he had read Tony’s mind. He tilted his head his eyes raking down over Tony’s bare chest to his tented pants. “They must be very uncomfortable.”  
“Yes…uh…” Tony gave Loki’s hips a squeeze. He would never admit that Loki had nearly made him ruin a good pair of boxers. It was just…Loki smelled so fucking good and with him grinding against him and panting against his ear he felt like a damned virgin himself. Did the God have ANY idea how amazing he felt? Tony managed to pry his eyes open and look up at Loki. “Yeah…move babe.” He pressed at Loki’s hips again and the God shifted off him flopping onto the bed with a drunken giggle.  
Tony got up his legs trembling badly under him. How was he going to get these damned slacks off? His fingers were trembling almost as badly as his legs. “You are utterly helpless.” Loki cackled rolling to the edge of the bed he sat up, yanking Tony between his legs. He glanced up at Tony before he leaned in and took Tony’s button between his teeth with a quick tongue and a skillful mouth he managed to pop the button free of the eyelet. He heard Tony gasp above him again and he smirked to himself as he grasped the zipper between his teeth and started to pull it down. He took his sweet ass time loving how Tony’s hands came to his hair.  
“Are you…uh…where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Tony asked his words barely understandable they were so choked with lust.  
“Thor,” Loki said with a wicked grin using his hands to push down Tony’s pants and boxers. “You have made quite the mess of your small clothes. Are YOU a virgin Antony Stark?” Of course it was a jab a jab that Tony didn’t mind too much. His mind had locked onto one thing, Thor. Who, What, when, where and WHY would Thor teach his baby brother to open a pair of pants like that? Later later, he was busy here damned brain.  
“You should know the answer to that.” Tony stepped out of the last of his clothing his hands coming to Loki’s shoulders pushing the God onto his back, his turn to straddle the delightfully muscled hips. “Have any questions, ask my doctor or Pepper.” He wondered if Loki would even understand that, did Asgardians even HAVE sexually transmitted diseases?  
Loki giggled and slid out from under Tony like a snake getting further up onto the bed. His eyes locked with Tony’s as he undid his pants oh so slowly then slipped his hand in. The groan that rolled out of the God’s throat…”You recording this Jarvis man?” He could make money off of the sounds this man was making.  
“Yes sir.”  
Tony wrapped his fingers around Loki’s boney wrist and extracted that naughty hand. “Nng, Antony…why’d you stop me?” The God bit his lower lip and squirmed despite the fact that Tony was trying to get him out of his pants now. “I am soooooo hard.”  
“Fuck me.” Loki’s desperate whine for satisfaction fell on deaf years. Tony’s eyes drank in the lack of underwear and the smooth hairless stretch of beautiful flesh. The pants didn’t even make it off the bed. As soon as the annoying garment was out of the way Loki spread his legs and tilted his hips begging for Tony.  
Tony knew all about prep and lots of lube, he had bottomed more often than not when he was experimenting in College. Loki spread his legs and Tony was met with a sight that left him reeling. At this angle Loki’s tight ring of muscle was quite clear…it was slick, clear fluid practically dripping from the God. Was that normal for Aesir men? “Antony….” Loki’s breathy whine broke through Tony’s thoughts, “do not stare, did your mother not teach you it is rude?” Loki locked his long long legs around Tony and pulled him close. “Just…fuck…me”  
The words were but a growl rumbling all the way to Tony’s balls. Tony took himself in hand and shoved in without second thought, the God was practically screaming for it. The hot wet clench that wrapped around him and pulled him deeper set his mind on fire. The smell of Loki filled his nose as he leaned in to capture full pouty lips.  
He had hoped to hold onto the feelings filling him but he was shocked to realize that he wasn’t going to last long. Loki was clawing at his back hips meeting each of his thrusts making sounds that were positively pornographic (and probably audible downstairs). “Ah Antony, you feel so good!” Loki threw his head back exposing his throat which Tony promptly attacked, “I’m going to…AH!”  
Loki exploded under Tony, his seed shooting between them in hot sticky streams. His body was a feast below Tony quenching the embers of Tony’s lust. He groaned along with Loki burying himself again and again, “Cum within me Antony, fill me up.” Those sweet words were all that it took before Tony gave into his body’s needs. Burying himself deep he cried out his end into Loki’s shoulder.  
Moments later, maybe even hours, Tony wasn’t too sure of the passage of time, he pulled out slowly. There was a small gush of fluids from Loki, a fucking sexy little cream pie Loki made. He bit his lower lip before he turned his eyes up to Loki’s deep green orbs. “Just give me a moment Antony and I can please you again.” Loki mumbled, eyes closed face aglow with the aftermath of their fucking.  
“HAH!” He thought Loki was joking as he settled into the crook of Loki’s shoulder ready to go to sleep. Loki shifted and pressed against him further and Tony gasped, eyes shooting open, a blush gracing his cheeks. “Shit…is that you?”  
“Antony, do not play stupid.” Loki groaned starting to nibble at Tony’s ear.

~~~~~~~~

Tony was sticky, stiff and very well rested. He stretched and smacked his lips happily, that first round had been fast and dirty. It turned out that Loki could and would get it back up as many times as was required for him. Tony smirked at the memory and rolled over to curl up against Loki who was still asleep.  
Loki gave a grunt squirming to get comfortable against Tony. The God’s hair was a mess from Tony tangling his hands into it over and over again, but here, in his bed that rats nest of hair was cute. He chuckled unable to help himself he wrapped his arms around Loki and buried his face into the God’s puddle puff of hair. Maybe he could keep Loki here all day and they could fool around again…  
“Bloody hell,” Loki moaned letting Tony know that he was finally awake.  
“Good morning,” Tony purred pressing his lips against Loki’s creased cheek. He must have lain funny on the pillow under him because there were lines here and there across the high crest of Loki’s cheek.  
The God went stiff in Tony’s arms, “Mmm, what is it?” He asked wondering if Loki was possibly hung over, he had had a lot to drink last night (more than he had).  
“Please tell me we did not sleep together.” The shame in Loki’s voice made Tony’s chest hurt, “Oh Norns PLEASE tell me we at least used protection.” Loki sat up clutching his head a grimace of pain washing over his face.  
Tony sat up too looking confused, “Uh…you DO remember last night, don’t you?” He asked cautiously knowing that, by the sounds of things, Loki did not. The angry glare Tony got told him everything he needed to know. “No, we didn’t use protection…don’t tell me you have some weird Asgardian disease I have to worry about.” His morning was already looking like one big mother fucking headache. Great.  
“YOU IDIOT!” Loki screeched leaping out of the bed as if the piece of furniture had suddenly caught on fire.  
“Don’t Call ME an idiot! The receiver is the one responsible for protection!” Yup, today was going to be bad and the diva standing beside his bed was going to be the star of this nightmare.  
“Well way to bloody go, Antony! You have probably planted your seed in me!” Loki was a whirlwind gathering up his clothing. “And what, pray tell, have you done to my FAVORITE SHIRT!?” He lifted one of the largest shreds left.  
“You did that yourself!” Tony cried glowering at the cloth as if he could make it catch fire and burn the man holding it. “And, wait!? WHAT?!”  
“It is no matter to you, you male whore. You probably have bastard children all over this planet!” Loki’s face was red with anger.  
“Men…can…not…get…pregnant,” Tony said very slowly, calmly trying not to have a panic attack. His eyes were wide as they shot from Loki’s face to the flat of the God’s stomach. Shit…shit, he had always been so careful! What if Thor found out! Okay, he was going to have a panic attack. He buried his face in his hands and tried to catch his breath.  
“Aesir men CAN!” Loki snapped glowering at Tony as he pulled his pants back on. Without another word Loki stormed out of the room.  
“I’m dead!” Tony moaned in dismay collapsing back against the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot errors, I did not reread this. Uhhghhh I have a nasty nasty cold so I may not post for this again until after the holidays.


	4. Thor the Bull, the Blushing Maiden, and New Uncle

                Tony had no time to worry about fucking cats in his lab.  Hell, he didn’t even care that Loki seemed to be flitting around decorating the tower for a holiday Tony wasn’t even sure the Vikings celebrated.  Thor had found out about his little tryst with Loki.  Thor was NOT happy with him falling into bed with his baby brother.  Tony was sure Thor hadn’t found out the worse of the entire mess, if Thor knew that Loki…well that they hadn’t used protection…

                He billionaire screamed in frustration wanting to tug out his own hair.  It was a normal occurrence for him to scream randomly while stuck on a project so Bruce didn’t even look up from what he was working on.  What was he going to do, would Thor take the news better from him than from Loki?  Maybe he could start with an apology or…maybe a sacrificial meal would put the blond God in a good mood so he wouldn’t kill him when he found out.

                When Tony gave a painful whimper (this whole worrying about being Loki’s baby daddy was giving him a bad headache) Bruce looked up at him with a frown.  Whimpering was not one of the many frustrating sounds that Tony made in the lab.  “Tony?”  Bruce asked turning off his tablet so he could focus his full attention on his friend.

                “Man, I REALLY fucked up this time,” He said rubbing his eyes.  He hadn’t been sleeping either, this whole ‘fear of future child’ thing was giving him nightmares when he did sleep so…he just stopped going to bed.

                Bruce frowned and made a vague gesture, “When aren’t you?  What did you do this time Tone?”  He got up and went to sit on the edge of an ancient wooden desk that was a part of Howard’s old study.  The lab had been deemed of limits until Tony got the strength up to deal with the cat infestation.

                “It makes me feel so loved that you believe I am capable of getting myself into deep shit on a regular basis.  I knocked Loki up.”  Tony managed not to look at Bruce using his distant coffee cup as an excused to lean away from the jolly green giant.  He snatched up his mug and looked into it with a forlorn sigh.  He had been having to buy his coffee from the coffee shop down and around the corner…too fucking far away for regular refills.  He really needed to get a new coffee maker.

                “Tony, I think you’re going through coffee withdraw.  You’re delusional men can NOT get pregnant.  Remember?  It’s one of the ten reasons we decided we like screwing men vs. screwing women.”  Bruce picked up his herbal tea and took a long sip from it.  He liked it when the tea was lukewarm.  He sighed at the mint flavor that calmed his nerves so nicely.  “And since when do you chase men again?  I thought you gave that up years ago.”

                “Well, pour some Craig in to Loki and see if YOU don’t fall into bed with him.  Besides, Loki’s an alien and he said that Aesir men can become pregnant…and we didn’t use protection.  Things were just…too…oh my god, I mean, best orgasm of my fucking life Bruce.”  He shook his head and sighed stealing Bruce’s mug of tea.  He normally didn’t touch that stuff but if it kept Bruce calm, why not try it?

                “I saw that,” Bruce said with a bit of a smirk, “He is very attractive.  He looked POURED into those pants…” he stole his mug back and sighed.  That is the most annoying thing about being the Hulk.  No getting his heart rate up, which meant no sex.  He had been abstinent for so many years now, he had lost count.

                “Yeah,” Tony huffed, “Do you think a normal human pregnancy test would work on a God?”  Tony asked looking up at his friend.

                “If you can get him to piss on the stick I’ll put you in for the Nobel Peace Prize.”  The two scientists cracked up over this.  Tony could just see Loki leveling his ‘I’ll kill you puny human’ look at anyone who tried to approach him with a pregnancy test.

                “I should talk to Thor about this before he finds out some other way.  If anyone would be able to make Loki piss on a stick…it would be him.  Then I’ll be put out of my misery too, I haven’t been sleeping Bruce, this fucking sucks!”  Tony grimaced he could just see Thor ripping his arms and legs off like he had done with bugs when he was a child.  “You can have Jarvis when I’m gone.”

                Bruce winced, “Good luck Tone.”  He said patting his friend on the shoulder.  The billionaire steadied himself, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  He marched out of the ‘lab’ to do battle.  He knew Thor would be watching television in the common room.  The blond God LOVED television…and eating a nauseating amount of pop tarts while doing so.

                Sure enough, there was Thor, munching on a strawberry pop tart, eyes focused on the television…and wearing a pair of…were those goat horns?  They weren’t like the floppy felt reindeer horns that people wore around this time of the year.  Thos were real frigin goat horns.  “Hey…uh, point break, what’s with the horns?”

                Thor blinked and turned his attention to Tony, “have you not heard of the Yule Goat?”  Thor looked scandalized that Tony might not actually know what the hell a Yule Goat was.

                “That’s not why I came here.  You can tell me all about Yule Goats later…I uh…”  He looked uncomfortable and Thor shifted over on the couch patting the spot next to him.  He took it not too sure if he would be able to keep his legs much longer.  He had thought his knees would give out on him but he realized in a few moments he wasn’t going to HAVE knees to worry about.  He swallowed hard.

                “Is this about my anger towards you for having bedded my brother?”  Thor asked reminding Tony that, despite everything Thor could be wise and insightful sometimes.  “Friend Tony…I was mad because, to me, Loki is my baby brother.  He always will be and I will always looked out for him.  However, it occurred to me that he is almost of age.  He must season his wings before he finds a…er…husband or a wife.”

                Tony gaped not sure what to say or what exactly Thor was even saying. ‘Almost of age?’  Was that like their age of consent or was there an age that all Asgaridans got married at…

                “And if he chooses you to be his husband, than I have no right to stop him.  You are an honorable man, and I believe that Loki sees that in you as well.”

                “Woah there goldilocks, what do you mean by age of consent?”  Tony waved Thor to silence in order ask the pressing question.  _Please let Thor say something innocent, please don’t…_

                “Compared to the way your people age…if Loki were mortal, he would be seventeen years old.  He does not become of age until…well until eighteen years of mortal age.”  Thor said shrugging his shoulders.  “Why do you ask?”

                Tony began to choke and hyperventilate all over again.  He shot to his feet and said something about his lab (he wasn’t too sure what but Thor didn’t follow him).  His feet took him to the site of the cat infestation without thought.  He was so used to going to his lab whenever anything knocked him off balance he completely forgot that there were a mess of cats in there.

                He opened the door and groaned in internal agony, he didn’t even have the comfort of his lab.  The cats seemed to be nesting now, although why the HELL would they stay when he wasn’t even feeding them… “Mr. Stark?”

                If it were possible to leap ten feet into the air, Tony would have.  He nearly fell in his haste to turn and face the man who had snuck up on him.  “Christ!  DON’T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!”  He shouted a hand coming to scrub over his face.  He really needed a god damned drink.  Why wasn’t he drunk yet?

                “I’m sorry Mr. Stark…but we had a call about you hoarding and mistreating cats…”  The man glanced over Tony’s shoulder and into the lab that was crawling with cats.  The man raised an eyebrow and glanced back to Tony.

                “Those aren’t my cats.”  Tony said at once hands coming up in a ‘slow your buns’ motion, “They just…uh they just showed up one day.”  He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that that was a lame ass excuse.  Damned, this was going to end up splashed all over the news and Pepper was going to rip his head off.

                “They just appeared one day huh?”  The man said clicking his pen and starting to write something on his clipboard.  Tony noticed that the man was wearing a NYCC uniform this was the last thing he needed, to be arrested!  He knew he was going to be.  He had seen those abused animal cop shows on animal planet when he couldn’t sleep and there was a gallon of ice cream calling his name in the kitchen.

                “I KNOW how this sounds officer, but, you’ve gotta know Loki’s staying here and…”

                “Then these cats are this Loki guy’s cats?”  The officer asked raising an eyebrow looking up from his clipboard.  That look said it all, ‘you know how many times I’ve heard that bub?’

                “No, but he summoned them here.  He’s the God of Chaos or some shit and he’s been on a rampage lately…”  Tony knew he was starting to sound whiny but really, what was he supposed to sound like after three days of no sleep, a possible pregnant teenager on his hands and Thor hanging over his head like a god damned A-bomb waiting to go off? 

                “So, a God put cats into your lab?  You know what for?”  Tony could have torn that smarmy look right off of the cop’s face.  It was at that moment that one of the cats decided to saunter up to the genius and started to rub himself against his leg.  It was a large but way too scrawny black and orange cat and it was purring as if the thing had MISSED him.

                “Go away! SHOO!”  Tony tried to nudge the cat with his toe but that seemed to make the cop angry.

                “Sir, you do not kick a pregnant cat.”  The cop was glowering at him as if he had just thrown a newborn baby against a wall.

                “I didn’t kick it!”  The cat suddenly jumped up onto Tony’s shoulder.  “Holy SHIT!”  He wasn’t expecting the scrawny cat to jump onto him and when he dug his claws in…he gasped in pain and the cop chuckled darkly.

                “Good girl, let’s see how far along you are.”  The man probed the cat’s stomach a look of concentration on his face.  That was when Tony realized that the cat was not horribly scrawny everywhere.  He was very wide in the middle, or should he say SHE?  “Your milk is coming in isn’t it?”  He baby talked to the cat scratching the feline’s chin.

                Bright emerald green eyes locked with Tony’s and boy did they look smug.  Tony hadn’t ever been this close to a cat before but he was sure it wasn’t physically possible for a cat to LOOK so smug.  Then it occurred to him…wasn’t Loki a shape shifter?  Tony snatched the cat off of his shoulder by its scruff glowering at it, “Loki I swear to god!”

                “SIR! PUT THAT CAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!”  Without warning the cop took out a taser and put Tony down hard.  The noise had drawn Thor from the common area and Bruce from Howard Stark’s old study that was actually near Tony’s lab.  Bruce looked down at Tony with a frown his eyes shooting to Thor.

                “I did not,” Thor said holding a hand up towards Bruce to calm him, “Sir cop, what is the meaning of attacking Tony Stark?”  Thor didn’t look too happy with the man who had eyes the size of dinner plates.

                “The avengers…I can’t believe I’m meeting the avengers!”  The man squeaked forgetting all about the black and orange cat that had safely landed and leapt out of the way of Tony’s fall.  “I can’t believe I’m going to be ARESTING one of the avengers!”

                The cat jumped onto Tony’s prone body and before Thor’s, Bruce’s and the cop’s eyes the emaciated, heavily pregnant cat changed into a very pregnant annoyed looking Loki, God of Chaos.  “First of all, you will NOT be arresting Tony, he was telling the truth.  I put those cats in there and they have been very well taken care of the whole time.”  Loki crossed his legs looking like a king sitting on a throne even though he was technically sitting on Tony Stark’s unconscious form.  “Secondly, how DARE you harm this idiot with your pathetic electrical device?  Only I may harm him!  Be gone with you before I decide to end you!”

                With a snap of fingers, the cop was gone from the tower.  Loki stood straightening his clothing looking peeved.  He shifted and noticed Thor and Bruce and glowered at them.  “What are you two looking at?”  He hissed like the cat he had been pretending to be.

                “Brother, you are…”  Thor said eyes locked on the swell of Loki’s stomach.  Bruce had decided to make himself scarce before the two Gods decided to bring the building down around his head.  “Did Anthony Stark plant his seed in you brother!?”  Thor’s face was darkening his fists clenched.  He was looking as if he was regretting having stood up for Tony against the cop.

                Loki rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his stomach and suddenly he was as flat as a board.  “I am no blushing maiden, and you are not to be a new uncle!  It was a prank Thor, and you shall not breathe a word of this!  I am enjoying making Antony squirm.”

                “Brother…do not tease my friends.  What if Tony falls in love with you?  The hearts of mortals are not play things!”  Thor chided and Loki looked away his cheeks becoming pink.  “Loki…just be careful.”  Thor cupped Loki’s cheek and gave it a stroke before he turned and walked away.

                The dark haired Man waited until Thor was gone before he started to laugh low and dark.  He considered Tony’s prone form and smirked nudging him with his toe before he sauntered into Tony’s lab sending back all the cats to whence they came.  There were other things he could fill Tony’s lab with…Loki started to laugh again as he plotted his next move.

~~~~

                Tony woke up some time later feeling as if he had had a six foot brute sitting on him at some point.  He rubbed his head how the hell had he managed to get on the floor?  The billionaire sat up slowly looking around to get his bearings.  Okay, he was near his lab, good he could take care of…he had climbed to his feet when he noticed that the cats were all gone.  Just as suddenly as they had appeared…he had to fucking talk to Loki damned it.

                In the place of hundreds of cats there were now a waist high flood of colorful feathers.  Really, did Loki think this was funny?  He glowered at the mess and kicked at the leading edge watching the down and plumage fly through the air.  Maybe he should just stop trying to have nice things in his tower as long as Loki was around.

                Speaking of Loki…he was going to go lay the rules down now.  No cats, no feathers, no molesting his innocent machines.  No getting drunk and forgetting to use protection…fuck fuck fuck fuck.  He sat down hard burying his face in his hands.  He groaned, “What am I going to doooooo.”  He felt sick to his stomach, “Thor is going to kill me!”  He threw himself back and rested against the cold floor he was so tired that even here he felt like he could sleep.

                He thrashed some more just for the dramatics of it.  Hey if you weren’t allowed to be dramatic after knocking up a God, when were you?  He rested an arm over his eyes sighing.

                “Shall I step upon you like the rug you are pretending to be?”  Loki’s amused voice sounded from somewhere above.  Tony grumbled and opened his eyes, “Oh you open your eyes to grace me with your notice.”

                “Why don’t you tell your brother already and put me out of my misery?”  Tony said and closed his eyes again feeling all over tired.

                Loki sighed, “I did not come here for your self pity, you were stupid.  You got me pregnant.  There is no changing that now if you want to continue to live another day…I need help with something.  You assist me and I will not tell Thor what you have done to me.”  Loki knelt beside Tony’s head and took the shorter man’s hand in his own guiding it to his stomach.

                Tony twitched and winced but didn’t remove his hand, “fine…what is it?”

                “Help me decorate your tower.”

                Tony blinked and opened his eyes again looking up at Loki who was grinning from ear to ear.  That was an awfully tame request for a man who deemed it ‘funny’ to put naked pictures of Clint on the side of the Empire State building.  However, that smile didn’t speak of innocent things at all, “What are you planning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really think this will be my last update for a while, I feel like death warmed over. Pray for me to survive this cold people ~rolls to corner to rot~ Annnndddd.... ~rolls back out to correct seriously embarrassing typos I thought about in my sleep~


	5. Magic Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more trouble making

                Tony finished hanging up the last branch of mistletoe smirking as he carefully climbed off the ladder.  Loki was busy spreading magic lights across the common space, little bubbles of different colors floating out of his finger tip before flying up to rest next to another bubble.  There was no order to the colors there were pinks, purples, deep shades of greens and even grays.  Tony had never thought such a hodgepodge of colors could look good but they did.

                “So, these little sprigs’ll make whoever stands under them grab the nearest person they’re attracted to and kiss them?”  He asked glancing up to the innocent looking plant.

                Loki turned his attention to Tony a huge smile on his face, “Yes.  This will be a brilliant joke.”  Tony paused in his clean up eyes locking onto the God’s bright green eyes.  The smile that the man wore actually reflected in those lively eyes.  For a second Tony felt as if he were walking into a very privet world, a world that Loki kept very privet.  “And the tree, Antony?”  The rich accent rolled off that clever tongue with sparks of excitement.

                “Yes, you may.”  Tony said sure he was getting involved in something that would turn around and bite him in the ass later.  However, he would slice his own wrists open if it meant he could make Loki smile like THAT.  Okay, dangerous thoughts.  He only had a little romp with the God and Loki had been drunk.  Apparently too drunk to remember that he needed to use protection or to be a good judge as to whom he fell into bed with.  “Just tell Pepper what you need.”

                “Thank you Antony,” Loki said starting to walk towards the billionaire.

                “…and that is when I hit him with my hammer!”  Thor’s voice boomed into the common area as the blonde got off the elevator with Steve, Pepper and Natasha.  As if Loki was a cat and someone had just sprayed him with water, Loki hissed and turned back to his decorating ignoring his brother’s existence.

                Tony picked up the ladder he had been using and hauled it off out of the way.  “Hello you.”  He said giving Pepper a hug, “what are you doing here?”  He made a face because, really, Pepper had checked in on him a few days ago and his ex-girlfriend only checked on him once a week.  Mostly to make sure he had food and water because he wouldn’t leave his hamster wheel to go get it himself.

                She rolled her eyes fixing a pointed look towards Loki.  Oh, here to make sure he was still alive and that Loki wasn’t running amuck.  “Hey, I have this!  Loki’s as tame as a kitten!”  He knew that Loki was glaring holes into the back of his head and he just chuckled.

                “That as it may be…he is still to be watched closely.  And from the reports Thor has given SHIELD he has been causing trouble here.  What about the lab full of cats he cursed you with?”  Nat sauntered forward coming to stand just under the mistletoe Tony had just hung.  The billionaire looked up at it and smirked, should he take the chance to kiss the deadly woman?  He may lose his junk if he tried but boy would it be worth it.  Hell, maybe she was secretly attracted to him, everyone usually was.  Before he could make his move, however, Pepper was being grabbed by the Russian.

                Loki howled in laughter and Tony glanced back getting a wink from the cackling God.  Loki had explained how the little enchantment on the mistletoe worked, but he had never said that the effects would be so…   But, OH…OHHHH.  Tony’s face went dark red as the girls broke away from each other.

                “What the hell…” Nat panted eyes glancing up before she smirked, her bright calculating eyes doing the equations fast.  She said raising an eyebrow at Loki (still laughing his ass off). “But I guess a lab full of cats is nothing but a childish prank.  I’ll let Fury know that he has nothing to worry about unless he has no sense of humor.  Pep, let’s go check on Bruce” She rolled her eyes and sauntered out of the room leaving Pepper still standing where she was rooted. 

                Thor and Steve looked confused and a bit worried about Pepper who seemed rooted in place, “Uh –“ She cleared her throat and tried to straighten her mussed business suit.

                The way Pepper nearly ran for the door had Loki falling to the floor, wheezing and holding his sides.  “Brother, what is the meaning of your mirth?”   Thor sounded suspicious and maybe a little angry.  “Tony?  Do you know the meaning of this?” 

                Tony chuckled and walked to Loki’s side, “c’mon chuckles.”  He got Loki off the floor and onto the couch being careful because Loki had hung a branch of the powerful plant at the end of the couch where Thor usual sat.  “Can’t tell you, he swore me to secrecy,” Tony said sitting on the arm of the couch next to Loki watching Thor but trying not to watch TOO closely in case the God caught on that there was something going on and he was about to be the butt of it.

                Loki’s laughing fit slowed to heavy breathing and whipping of tears, “Well Steve and I were here to talk to you about…”  Thor sat down and Loki started to giggle helplessly again.  Tony held his breath wanting to see what Thor would do.

                The tall blonde’s eyes became half lidded as they swept from Tony to Loki who only giggled harder at the look on his brother’s face.  Thor reached out a large hand and tangled it into Loki’s perfectly arranged hair.  The action cut the giggles off as abruptly as a knife slicing off the butt of a loaf of bread.  Thor yanked Loki forward drawing a gasp from the frost giant.  Tony had to fight back a bray of laughter as Thor almost drew Loki into his lap and started to kiss him.

                “Thor!”  Steve gasped sounding scandalized.

                Blindly Thor reached out for Steve and pulled him close, giving him the same treatment.   The action silenced the other blonde.  Loki, free now, shifted trying to straighten his hair.   He wasn’t giggling now.

                Steve squeaked fighting to be let go looking like a fish out of water when Thor finally did let him go.  “Sorry!”  Thor squeaked as well looking from Steve to Loki and Tony, “I do not know what came over me.”

                “Point break, I know you’re pounding Captain Hot Buns here…don’t act like you aren’t.  Just don’t …don’t try and explain WHY you’re attracted to your brother, I don’t want to know.”  Tony waved away Thor’s sputtering.

                Thor’s eyes were huge and Steve just closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, “We came here to talk to Tony about fondue, don’t get off topic here Thor.”

                Loki was up in a blink of an eye leaving the room and Tony found himself alone with the two blonds, “Save the speech Thor, I know, you’ll crush me for sleeping with him.  It was an accident, okay?  He was drunk and I was fresh out of my relationship with Pepper…and she had been an Ice Queen the last month of our relationship so…let’s just say it won’t happen again and move on.  Okay?”

                “No…no friend Tony, you misunderstand my intentions.  This is why I brought Steve along, he is your other best friend.  We come as FRIENDS to you Tony, not I as Loki’s brother and only family here on Midgard.”  Thor gestured to Steve who nodded and nudged Thor to indicate he should go one, “We’re just worried.  Do you really think you should be interacting with him as much as you are?  I know I brought him with me to keep an eye on him.  My parents do not have the time to constantly monitor his actions…so unfortunately he will have to remain here…but.  Tony, my brother crushes hearts.  I know for a fact that he is playing games with you.”

                Tony sighed and stood his back to Thor… “I know I know, he’s a trickster, only out for himself.  I think about that every day and I’m keeping an eye out for his true motive.  Don’t worry I will not let him get into my fortress of solitude.”

                Thor and Steve shared a confused look.

                “Okay, I am officially calling a pop culture day, sit your asses down and get comfortable because I’m going to give you bitches an education.”  Tony declared not wanting to talk about whatever was going on or not going on between him and Loki.  Shuffling around he set up a series of movies for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to put this out before Xmas but I'm so sick so I doubt this is up to my usual standards. Please let me know if you see a mistake, I know I'm not perfect and you won't hurt my feelings. Please leave kudos and comments, I would love to hear what my readers thinks.


	6. Loki Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness and late Christmas presents.

                Tony lay with his eyes closed and mind working overtime.  He was considering all the pranks that had occurred in the tower since Loki’s arrival.  There had been many some more harmless than others.  However, there hadn’t been anything new since Christmas morning when Tony had awoken to find a huge Douglass fir in the Avenger’s common room.  While Tony wasn’t particularly fond of this time of year (not because he was usually alone during Christmas but because people usually did NOT get him what he wanted), a tree was harmless and…cute.  He remembered how he had just ignored it, walking around the huge thing he went to get his coffee.

                He was never quite awake until he had had at least a cup or two of strong strong black coffee.  Coming back into the living room with a third cup full he noticed the decorations on the tree for the first time.  His brows furrowed as he took in very small plump and childish looking figurines of all the Avengers and quite a few of Loki.  And not that Tony would ever admit it but the figurines of Loki were kind of cute even if a few of them looked as if they were trying to do evil things.

                Sitting down he looked up at the top wondering if Loki would put an angel atop the tree like the Christian holiday demanded, or if he would stick more to the Pagan ideal of a star.  Tony choked on his next sip of coffee his eyes landing on…

                The figure at the top of the tree was clearly Gabriel the Arch angel from Supernatural.  He looked around as if expecting an explanation of why a bound and gagged actor dressed in character had been shrunk and put atop a tree.  “LOKI!”

                Usually if Tony was up, Loki was up as well.  The billionaire wasn’t sure if the God was an early riser or not, he was always just…there.  Now wasn’t any different as the black haired God of chaos suddenly appeared behind the couch, leaning forward to lock eyes with Tony.  Loki had a large mug of coffee in his scrawny long fingers and a smirk on his face.

                “You said that I may put up a tree when I hung the mistletoe.”  Loki reminded Tony with a smug tone.  “You may not change your word now.”

                “No, no, I don’t mind the tree.  I did say you may have it.”  Tony acquiesced knowing damned well that he would have to get these words out of the way so he could get to the heart of the problem.  “I just want to know WHY Richard Speight Jr. is dressed as an angel and atop a fir tree.”

                Loki’s eyes narrowed and he glared towards the top of the tree.  “That MAN made light of the name LOKI in his acting.”  Loki’s voice spoke of his disdain for the actor who had started to squirm now that he had the attention of Tony.

                “Uh…right…Loki, you DO know that he’s an actor and that he was just doing what was in the script…”  He tore his eyes off of the angry man who had been shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll and firmly tied to the top most frond of the tree.

                “He should not have agreed to play Loki…I have punished the writers for besmirching my name but they were not as attractive as this actor is.  I decided to put him atop my tree because he is pleasing to the eye.”  Loki vaulted over the back of the couch landing next to Tony, sitting in a relaxed, open position.

                “So I take it you have watched Supernatural then…”  He glanced to Loki who was grinning obviously enjoying the useless struggles Richard made to escape.

                “Some, I have not yet finished watching the entirety of what is available on your JARVIS machine.”  Loki tore his eyes off of Richard to glance and frown at Tony, “Why…”

                The suspicious little bugger… “Well, you DO know that he was never REALLY Loki…he was just an angel in hiding.”

                “Yes I do know that, Antony.”  His eyes had narrowed and the God did not look pleased, “That is why he is dressed as your religion’s Gabriel, messenger of god.”  He motioned to the fact that Richard Jr. was wearing a nice fluffy set of wings.

                “Well…just make sure you return him to where you find him after Christmas.”  Tony said with a sigh knowing he wouldn’t be able to restore the actor’s height with any tech he had and that Loki would pull his innards out if he tried to stop him from having his way.

                Tony shuddered being drawn back to the present moment by the sound of loud retching.  That may just be the reason why Loki hadn’t pulled anything since Christmas.  It was just another reminder of his drunken fall into some pretty deep trouble.  Loki was making miserable noises in Tony’s bathroom.  WHY did Loki choose to use his bathroom of all the million toilets in his tower?

                Rolling over Tony glared at the bathroom door willing the evil God of headaches to stop.  It was five in the fucking morning!  He had just gone to bed an hour before the vomiting started.  He thought he would be able to sleep through the noises if he went to bed late but either Loki was TRYING to be noisier than usual or Tony’s self pity was howling.

                Climbing out of bed Tony shuffled over to the bathroom door finding it locked, as per usual.  “Hey…uh…Loki…”  he leaned against the wall beside the door his eyes sweeping over the side of the room that Loki seemed to have made his own…to include a small bed near the bathroom.  Tony had offered his bed to the knocked up God but Loki wouldn’t have anything to do with it.

                “Leave me alone!”  Loki cried from the other side of the door.  Tony grimaced, Loki was sobbing his eyes out again…he HATED it when Loki cried.  His eyes landed on the bedside table where Loki usually kept a huge pile of books.

                The books had been replaced by a rather large box wrapped in, of all things, pink wrapping paper and lace.  Tony’s curiosity got the best of him as it always and he momentarily forgot about his little Loki problem.  He sauntered over wondering if he should even touch the beautifully wrapped box.  He was just thinking that he should turn around and forget he ever saw it when he noticed…

                “To Anthony Stark”

                The hand writing was clearly Loki’s both eloquent and vaguely threatening with its sharp spikes on the As and Ns.  Well if it was for him…he wondered why Loki hadn’t given this to him on Christmas morning.  He started to carefully undo the taed edges not wanting to ruin the beautiful wrap job Loki had pulled off.

                Ten aggravating minutes later and Tony had the box open.  There was no print on the cardboard to tell him what might be on the inside which means that this could be ANYTHING.  He bit his lower lip wondering yet again if he should be opening this at all.  “Ah hell,” He ripped the lid off the box and froze eyes going wide.

                Inside were a number of pictures of Loki wearing sleek, sexy lingerie and lying upon Tony’s bed.  The look on that pail face and in those bright green eyes spoke of nothing but sex.   Tony just achieved the record for achieving the largest boner ever.  His mouth was even watering when he found a DVD and popped it into the nearest player.

                Loki, stripping slowly to some soft but deep based song in the background and the whole show had Tony’s IQ down to about zero.  He didn’t notice when Loki stopped his little strip tease, wearing only a pair of lacy black underwear now.  “Enjoy the show Antony darling?”  Loki pouted turning around to bend over showing off a fine ass.  “I hope so because I expect you to return the favor.  Inside that box…you’ll find your own set of sexy lingerie.”

                Tony looked down at the box that was still in hand.  There was, indeed a set of red and gold lacy under things.  He wouldn’t be caught DEAD with those things on but, apparently he had no say in the matter as the lingerie magicked itself onto him.  “Fucking God of headaches…”  Tony muttered standing up to take the things off when the world around him shifted.

                Without warning, Tony found himself standing in the middle of a large table surrounded on all sides by the men and women who ran his company.  “TONY!”  Pepper’s voice, the quickest thing to drain Tony’s killer boner.

                Yelping he covered himself with his hands as best as he could face going about as red as Spiderman’s hood.  “Hi…uh…Pepper.”  Yeah, today was NOT going well for him and he had Loki to thanks for that.  “I’m just…uh…going to go…and Kill Loki real quick we can talk about this later.”

Tony ran from the conference room amid howls of laughter that seemed to follow him all the way to the elevator.    Oh, yes, Loki was still up to his usual tricks he had just been waiting for business to return to normal after the holidays… “Fuck…Loki.”

“No…fuck Tony, actually, I was planning on things going the other way around.” Tony gasped finding himself pressed up hard against the wall of the elevator a large God getting handsy with him.  “I see you got my…present…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos. I don't feel as if my writing is going in the right direction i.e. no one is reading this. Please stroke my ego and tell me you ARE reading this universe!


	7. Lace and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, shameless shameless sexy sex.

“Fuck…Loki.” Tony groaned covering his face with shaking hands. He was cold, or that is what he told himself. He wouldn’t be trembling if he wasn’t standing in a cold elevator. Tony wasn’t willing to admit that he might just be completely humiliated from having been forced into girly lingerie then warped into his completely packed conference room. Pepper had seen him. His VP had seen him…oh god his stock holders had seen him.  
“No…fuck Tony, actually, I was planning on things going the other way around.” Tony gasped finding himself suddenly pressed up hard against the wall of the elevator by a large God getting handsy with him. “I see you got my…present…”  
“Jarvis, pent house floor…” Tony grunted managing to push Loki out of his personal bubble just long enough to look down at the red and gold panties. If it was just the silky lace trimmed panties he could have lived it down. He had been caught in worse in his youth. It was the thigh high red stockings and the matching corset that did him in. “Gift, REALLY?” Tony grumbled motioning to himself, “I’m not a doll. I WOULD like a say in what you dress me in.””  
Loki’s chuckle was rich, “But Antony, you are so…sexy in that.” The God ran his hands down over the embroidered panels of the antique corset. Tony realized that Loki was pressing against him again and something hot and hard was digging into his belly just below the edge of the corset.  
“I can feel that you like this,” Tony managed to say. It was starting to get just a little hard to breath.  
“Mmm, you are enjoying it as well.” Loki purred against Tony’s ear his nimble fingers running under the waist band of Tony’s panties to make brief contact with the billionaire’s growing erection. Tony couldn’t hold back a gasp under those cool teasing fingers. Luckily for Tony the elevator arrived at its destination just then.  
“Yeah…nooooo,” Tony squeaked somehow managing to escape Loki’s cool embrace. Rushing out of the elevator he froze in place before his large couch where all the Avengers were assembled and watching TV. Today was NOT Tony’s day. First his board of directors saw him in this get up, now the Avengers. AND…there went his boner deflating faster than a punctured bike tire.  
Nat and Clint didn’t say a word, but Bruce raised an eyebrow. The scientist didn’t dare ask WHY his friend and former fling was wearing what he was and rushing out of the elevator. Steve on the other hand averted his eyes trying to pretend that his host wasn’t standing before him in the sort of under things that he normally wouldn’t see until he was married (and probably with a few kids born to his name). Thor, oh, Thor was a shit head just like his little brother and started to laugh.  
“Friend Tony!” Thor motioned towards Stark eyes crinkled in amusement, “Is this another one of your womanizing stunts? The undergarments are supposed to be on the woman you are chasing, not yourself!”  
Loki strolled out of the elevator and looped an arm around Tony’s middle, “No brother.” The God’s smirk only had Thor laughing harder. The blonde may not have been the most experienced in the realms of sexual pleasure but he realized what was going on as soon as Loki walked up. “He has decided to wear the appropriate attire while worshiping me…at long last.”  
Bruce groaned and covered his face with one large hand, “Really Tony! I don’t have enough bleach to wash out my eyes or my brain after this! You couldn’t just keep this to…where ever the hell you’re coming from?”  
Steve’s strangled yelp second Bruce’s opinion. “Not my choice here fellas,” Tony said glaring at Loki who had the gall to start laughing again. Lucky for the God of being a pain in the ass was already starting to guide Tony back towards the bedroom they now shared or Tony might have kicked him in the balls.  
“Yes, please forgive us. I wanted to show my pet off on the floors below.” Loki purred his hand clasping Tony by the back of the billionaire’s neck to guide him better. The last thing Tony heard or saw of his team was Nat showing something on her phone to Clint who snorted with repressed laughter.  
God…Pepper had probably taken a picture despite her outrage at his sudden and very inappropriate appearance at her meeting. There was PROOF out there somewhere that he was dressed like this. He was going to have to smash everyone’s phones to dust when he was done with Loki. He was going to have to crash the net just to scower it for images of his gold and red clad ass. Maybe even take a flame thrower to the newspapers that might just try and get their hands on this new scandal.  
The door slamming shut drew Tony out of his dark fantasies. “If you think you’re going to fuck me, you have another thing coming. After the stunt you pulled!” Tony growled already trying to reach around to his back to undo the lacing that held the corset impossibly tight around his chest and middle.  
“Ah, you forget your place,” Loki reached out and grabbed Tony by the very garment he was trying to remove. He yanked the billionaire against him with his preternatural strength. “Do you not remember what you have done to me during that party of yours? Do you not think you owe your God more than a tantrum?” Loki ran his hands down Tony’s sides making him shiver and gasp.  
“Shit,” Tony grumbled brain traveling back all those many nights ago to their drunken tryst. His arms fell to his sides in defeat. Normally he didn’t feel obliged to give anything to his one-night stands other than a quick boot to the door. However, none of his one-night stands had ended quite the way his evening with Loki had. Neither had he really slept with a teammate’s sibling before. “Fine…” He huffed and rolled his eyes sounding very much put upon.  
Loki leaned down capturing Tony’s pouty lips in a hungry kiss. Besides, Loki was fucking hot, and even though he did NOT do relationships he didn’t mind having more than a onetime thing with this God of sexy. Tony groaned and let Loki in the second he felt that hot tricky tongue running over his bottom lip. He tried to best Loki in even this but found himself pinned and dominated faster than he could blink.  
Their kiss ended in hot breathy moans, “You make it sound such a chore to please me Antony.” Loki’s voice had become rough and thick with lust. The accent mixed with the deep tone made heat rocket into Tony’s loins.  
Tony gave a noncommittal grunt leaning up to take Loki’s lower lip between his teeth. The action alone had both men whimpering in desire but it had the added bonus of bringing Loki’s hands down to his scantily clad ass. The God used his unearthly strength, lifting Tony off the ground to carry him towards the bed.  
“Loki!” Tony cried out into the taller man’s mouth having to shift and wrap his arms and legs around the lean body before him. He had never felt more powerless and more turned on in his life. He let his head roll back exposing his neck to Loki, “AH!”  
He was immediately rewarded by sharp nips to his Adam’s Apple and across his jaw. “Not a chore,” Tony panted out mind becoming drunk with lust, “Just…traumatized by our first time.” He gave another lustful shout as he was dumped into the bed. Scrambling back he locked eyes with the God standing over him.  
“That is why I shall top this time,” Loki turned his gaze away from the mortal walking to the small side table that he had found to contain all manner of sexual goodies. He dug out the anal lube tossing it onto the bed before he slowly started to undo the top few buttons on his dress shirt.  
The muffled groan he heard told him that he had Tony’s full attention as he slowly began to dance. His hips swayed in time to an unheard song and he ran his hands down over his chest the way he knew Tony wanted to do. As his fingers made their way back the way they had come he rucked up the silk shirt to expose his lean tummy for a brief moment.  
None of his previous lovers had ever made him feel so sexy and he had had a lot of bed partners over his long life. Tony was breathing so hard that Loki was surprised that Jarvis hadn’t commented on it yet. He tipped his head back to gaze down his nose at Tony the last few buttons of his shirt slipping from their holes. He left the garment on and switched his focus brushing his hands down over his hip points and over the bulge in his pants. “Annngg,” the moan was loud and exaggerated but made Tony visibly shudder.  
“Baby…” Tony reached out towards Loki who just danced out of reach of Tony’s trembling grasp. The pant’s button was the next to come undone. “Tease.”  
Loki chuckled and turned around bending down to untie and step out of his high heal boots. He swayed his hips and took his sweet time taking the boots…then his socks off. He gasped and cried out when a hand slapped down on one of his muscular ass cheeks. He glanced over his shoulder at Tony who was grinning from ear to ear obviously proud of himself. Loki stood back up after the last sock was cast aside. He climbed onto the bed and shoved Tony back, “Impudent pest.”  
“Yes?” Tony squirmed finding the tight panties (definitely not made for a penis) more than uncomfortable.  
“At least you know your name.” Loki said with a smirk running one gentle finger over the silk wrapped erection. He shifted slipping his arms out of the sleeves of the shirt before he scraped his blunt nails over the decorative lace running down the center of the corset. “I want you to wear every scrap of this while I fuck you into oblivion.”  
“And what’s in it for me?”  
“The best orgasm of your life?” Loki hooked the edge of Tony’s frilly panties and pulled them down just past his balls.  
“N-no wait…want a blow job…first” Tony shifted up to his elbows his nose nearly touching Loki’s. Their eyes meet again and Tony could see that the God was considering his request, “Make me cum so hard I see stars and I MIGHT think of letting your dick near my ass.”  
Loki brushed his lips over Tony’s, “a gentleman always gives his bitch what they want.” He almost purred in delight at the squawk of protest Tony gave at being called a bitch but the sound died on his lips at the first touch of cool teasing fingers. The God wasted no time moving down Tony’s compact body to the aching want between the billionaire’s legs.  
A hot slick tongue glided up the underside of his length and Tony gave a heady moan eyes slipping closed. He threaded his hands into Loki’s hair giving it a gentle encouraging tug before he brushed the inky locks out of the way to gaze down at the God. Tony could have sworn he saw laughter in those emerald green irises before he lost the ability to hold his head up. Dropping back against the pile of pillows Tony gave himself over to the teasing licks and soft kisses that Loki was favoring him with.  
It was messy and hot and if Tony didn’t know better he would have thought that Loki was a virgin at giving head. Loki liked to play with his food, it appeared, and Tony wasn’t going to stop him when it made him feel so dirty. His trembling fingers fisted in the back of Loki’s hair giving the God a wordless demand for more.  
“Beg for it,” Loki growled out in the same voice he used when demanding submission his breath ghosting over the slick mess of saliva he had left behind. Tony’s instincts to tell Loki to go fuck himself and kick the God out of his bed were shattered by the smoke and heat in Loki’s voice.  
He had to be losing his mind but Tony did exactly what Loki wanted of him as Loki pulled away from him. “Please…fuck, don’t leave me like this…” Tony gasped out his fingers leaving Loki’s hair to grab at narrow shoulders. Loki didn’t listen kissing his way up Tony’s trembling stomach lips lighting a fire over the scar tissue that surrounded the arc reactor. “Plaese…Loki…God!”  
Loki captured Tony’s earlobe between his sharp teeth tugging it, “you beg so pretty for me Antony. I may just let you cum more than once tonight.” He snatched up the lube while Tony was distracted with making an ill planned attack at Loki’s exposed throat. There were going to be marks in the morning…he was going to show them off in the morning. His eyes narrowed with delight as Tony nipped playfully at the mark he had just left a possessive pride in his lover making him growl.  
They tipped their heads meeting in each other with biting kisses, “Please.” Tony’s whine rumbled into Loki’s mouth and the God decided to accept the prayer shifting back down. Calloused hands were instantly back in his hair sending shivers of pleasure and lust down Loki’s back. Sitting back he fought Tony to leave off his hair earning more desperate please. They were not words just needy sounds in the back of Tony’s throat but Loki knew what they meant.  
“Lift your hips.” He helped Tony obey the order propping pillows under Tony’s lower back and ass to keep him in position. With practice ease he slicked his fingers up and passed them over the trembling muscle of Tony’s rectum.  
“N..No…fuck, Loki! Fucking red light stop…” Tony jabbered his hands scrabbling for purchase on Loki’s wrist and forearm. “I said I MIGHT…if you make me cum…”  
As gentle as Loki could manage he broke the grip Tony had on him grasping the billionaire’s chin with his clean hand. “I must hurry in this Tony, if I do not I am afraid I will embarrass myself before I ever get to enjoy myself between your legs. The noises you make me…I still hold to my word. I shall make you cum before I ask to enter.”  
They shared a long gaze before Tony relaxed and nodded trust lighting his eyes. He gave himself over to Loki who visibly relaxed as he shifted into a comfortable position. Loki did not play dumb this time around. He sucked Tony in with every ounce of skill he possessed his tongue swirling perfectly over the head before he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit.  
He could make any man cum without taking more than a few inches into his mouth but he wanted Tony to shoot down his throat. He wanted the man to fuck his face, to take some portion of control back from him. Loki was not disappointed as Tony found purchase in his hair again bucking shakily up. Going lax he thought of nothing but being willing, letting every inch of Tony in. His gag reflex trembled but he let the feeling in and with acceptance and it came and went into the background with every other intense feeling.  
“Holy SHIT!” Tony cried in a voice that almost knocked Loki out of his mind state. Moaning Loki forced his thoughts back in one direction. Pleasuring Tony. He slipped his slender finger passed the loosening muscles of Tony’s rectum knowing that Tony couldn’t think to clench when he was so wrecked. “Oh GOD! I’m going to…AH!”  
Tony tried to pull Loki off by his hair but in this Loki was willful. Shifting he looked up at Tony to watch the man’s face. He swallowed around Tony his one finger rubbing just right to stimulate Tony’s prostate. All at once Tony was a writhing screaming mess under Loki.  
The sight was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen and he drank it in as he went with Tony’s orgasm, throat fluttering around the man, cum coating his throat. Tony gave one last shudder before going boneless against the bed. Loki viciously fought back the urge to panic, gag and pulled back slowly sucking the whole length of Tony’s softening length eyes never leaving Tony’s face. Withdrawing his fingers and sitting back he swallowed ever last drop giving his lips a quick lick before he shifted up to rape Tony’s gaping mouth.  
Loki let Tony control the kiss knowing just by the look on the man’s face that he hadn’t the ability to do much right now. The kiss proved Tony’s state all sloppy and heated. When Loki let Tony go and sat back again, “Holy shit Loki…how…who taught you…no don’t want to know.” Tony panted out running a hand over his face ignoring the smug smirk he got from Loki. “Okay…deal is a deal…you can fuck me.”  
“Never was a question that I was going to have my way.” Loki said using the lube again applying much more to his fingers. Still sitting he pressed his finger back into Tony. “Don’t clench.” Loki slapped Tony’s hip earning a sharp hiss of pain and a sulky glower.  
“It will hurt more if you are too tight loosen up…breath.” Loki said his hand massaging the same spot he had just slapped.  
“I’m not a virgin Loki.” Tony grumbled but closed his eyes and slipped his hand into Loki’s holding it. This may not have been his first time but he had always had a hard time giving in one of the reasons why he almost always gave.  
“Look at me,” Loki said voice silken and sweet the sort of voice he had only shared with Thor when they were young. When he had Tony’s hazel gaze upon him he took Tony’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the fingers. He took one finger between his lips nipping at the tip of it before he drew it in deeper mimicking the ministrations of earlier.  
Tony’s jaw dropped as he watched eyes becoming hazed with lust. Even though Tony was stunning while riding out his orgasm, Loki thought he liked this rapt interest he had. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly swirling his finger inside of Tony drawing tiny gasps of delight. After long moments of hard breath and heated groans Loki added a second finger just stroking at first before he started to stretch.  
He hated the way Tony whimpered and he let the fingers slip from his mouth, “shhh.” Loki whispered lovingly placing a hand on Tony’s cheek stroking the flushed arch of the man’s cheekbone. He kept the contact until the pained sounds turned to ones of pleasure. Withdrawing his fingers he hooked Tony’s legs over his shoulders.  
“Loki,” Tony reached out his trembling fingers brushing up over the God’s flushed face to tangle into his wild main. Loki kissed Tony’s wrist and took up the lube slicking himself with a liberal coating then pouring a large amount into his hand to warm it up. Too impatient to wait long he poured the large majority over it over Tony’s balls shocking a gasp from the mortal. “Fuck, COLD!”  
Loki pushed his fingers in again eyes becoming hooded as he watched the lube trickle down over Tony’s balls and the flesh beyond. Soon enough the slow flood was drizzling onto Loki’s fingers and into the forced opening Loki made Tony. “I want you as wet as possible…” He explained as Tony shifted uncomfortable at the sensation.  
“Then you should have grabbed a chick.” Tony grunted nudging the side of Loki’s head with his knee making a face with the mixture of sweat and gel made the black strands stick. “Hurry up or I’ll change my mind.”  
Without warning Loki pulled his fingers out and shifted shoving himself in with the guidance of his slicked hand. He let out a wanton growl dropping Tony’s legs and settling over with his full weight. Resting his forehead against Tony’s he set a brutal pace that had the whole bed rocking under them and screaming in protest. There was a reason why he liked his partners so slick the sound that Tony’s clutching wet ass made as he plowed him added to the symphony.  
Tony was reduced to the merest semblance of cursing his legs snapping around Loki’s waist. The mortal couldn’t even move under the brutal force of each movement. He wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow but he didn’t even care. Loki shifted wrapping his arms under and around Tony’s grasping his shoulders in a near bone crushing grasp.  
The position was perfect and every bed shaking sloppy thrust shot fireworks off in Tony’s mind. Loki was biting marks into Tony’s shoulder and the billionaire could only press that wicked mouth against his throat and beg for more with whimpering cries. Between their bodies Tony’s cock was being stroked with washboard abs drawing Tony deeper down.  
He was drowning.  
If Tony were to die he could not think of any better place to do so than in this man’s arms. “Loki,” He sobbed out suddenly his world shifted and fell out from under him. Tony opened his eyes with some great effort finding himself on top of Loki riding him. The position allowed Loki to slide deeper as the God unwound himself from around Tony his hands sliding down to grasp well shaped hips.  
Loki was moaning something but Tony couldn’t tell if it was English or something else entirely. “Yes…” Tony gasped out realizing that Loki was close to orgasm. His hands trembled as he ran them up over a perfect chest.  
“Choke me.” Loki cried out suddenly startling Tony out of his revelry of a perfect slender chest that tapered down to where they were joined. Tony fell forward gasping at the shear dirtiness of the demand but he gave Loki what he desired pressing hard against the windpipe and thundering pulse of the God.  
The sight of Loki’s face going redder as he gasped for breath did something to Tony…he came without ever being touched a feat that had never been accomplished before. “Loki…” Tony growled only tightening his grip further until Loki shuddered to a stop and dug his nails into Tony’s flesh hard enough to draw blood.  
A rush of filthy heat and a strangled cry released Tony from the waved of ecstasy that had possessed him as he rode out their orgasm together. His hand slipped into Loki’s hair fisting as they shared desperately needed air in post orgasm kisses.  
Tony felt as if he were flying by the time their lips parted and their eyes opened to meet once more. Of all the times he had been on the bottom he had never felt this sort of rush. He almost felt giddy even though Loki’s cum was starting to drizzle out of him.  
Loki brushed at some of Tony’s hair trying to tuck it behind the man’s ear but it was stubborn and wouldn’t go where the God wanted it. “Everything you wanted?” He asked after a moment a smirk coming to his lips.  
“Fuck.” Tony barked a laugh collapsing against Loki’s chest. That was when Tony realized he was trembling in Loki’s arms and…yes, he was in fact in Loki’s arms. The God was holding him and stroking his back and hair as he whispered things to him in what had to be his mother tongue. “This is going to be a stupid question…”  
A long pause of silence formed and grew pregnant between them, “Mmm?” Loki finally answered seeming to be wholly focused on the nape of Tony’s neck and where his hair met neck.  
“Can we do that again?  
Loki laughed and it sounded warm and happy, “yes…yes we can Antony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, forgot all about the corset and what nots in there but in the end...I really couldn't care less so...just imagine Tony wearing them still even though I left off imagining him in the clothes quite soon after they started getting it on.


	8. Ides of March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I put together...really reaching for this one but pleasantly surprised by my Google search results and thrilled with my own cleverness.

'Beware the Ides of March' was an antiquated saying. Most living had no fucking idea what an IDES was much less WHY they had to watch out for one. Granted there was some over achieving English Major out there that that could quote line and verse of every instance of the saying. Hell, there may even be some linguist or historian that could tell you exactly WHAT the word meant. Before March 15th, Tony Stark couldn't have cared less about some old superstition.  
The day started like any other, a slow wake up to the pleasant feeling of Loki's morning wood pressing against the cleft of his ass. Tony had grown to love that feeling even though he was starting to notice a slight swelling of Loki's middle. Undeniable proof that he had knocked a God up. What would Odin think? Heaven forbid daddy found out a mortal had had his way with his sweet little psychotic son.  
After a quick, sweaty fuck they showered together and had breakfast. Loki had taken to eating a small cup of oatmeal and a spattering of mixed fruits. Tony, a creature of habit, stuck to his coffee which was stronger than usual because he hadn't been sleeping well of late.  
“What do you have planned today?” Tony asked half halfhearted. While they could easily have sat in silence (in fact silence with Loki was incredibly comfortable), he felt they had had enough of that last night. He smiled into his cup remembering how he had went down to his lab to work on some new doodad only to find Loki sitting on his work bench soon after, book in hand a cup of coffee for them to share. He fucking LOVED that crazy God of chaos.  
“Going with Thor to chase a ewe out of Manhattan.”  
tony choked on his coffee almost shooting the hot liquid out of his nose. It burned like hell and his eyes watered in pain, “Excuse me?”  
Loki looked up from cutting a persimmon (where the God had gotten one this time of year was suspicious but harmless as far as Tony could see). Tony had long since become suspicious of anything out of the usual from the God. The slightest sign of variance in schedule, dress, or even in speech could indicate a prank in the works.  
Loki's pranks were widely known now even New Yorkers knew to maneuver a wide berth around Loki when he was out and about lest they befall one of his 'harmless jests'. Despite knowing what to look for now before Loki tried something, Tony had been completely caught off guard by this. Was his Modus Operindi changing?  
“I am going to assist in driving a female sheep through Manhattan with Thor.” Loki said popping a slice of his fruit into his mouth looking amused at Tony as the billionaire sputtered once more. “And yes, Widow, the archer, Son of Coul, and Director Fury know of our actions. It is an Asgaurdian tradition this time of year. A way to celebrate the new year. Do not worry, the event will 1take place in the skies above your village.”  
He managed to relax a bit at this news but his eyes narrow, “you don't do ANYTHING with Thor without a reason...what are you really up to Loki?” Tony went back to sipping his coffee pausing to allow Loki to feed him a bit of the persimmon, it was spectacular. The perfect weird combination of an orangish flavor with texture of an apple. He moaned at the sensation as it hit the back of his pallet and the scent of it filled him.  
“I know, is it not better than sex?”  
“Nothing is better than sex...well maybe it's better than sex with someone other than YOU.” Tony admitted stealing the rest off of Loki's plate. This was one of the reasons why he didn't bother to root around for food. Loki had a tendency to share what little he ate.  
“You praise me too highly.” Loki said not sounding bashful in the slightest, almost managing to make the words sound sarcastic.  
“You made me have a double orgasm. That is physically impossible for men.”  
“Maybe upon this planet,” Loki said wearing the biggest shit eating grin, “living upon Asgard has taught me well in my long years.”  
Tony's cell gave an angry squawk. “Fuck...guess there's no chance of a quicky on the table.” he rolled his eyes because he knew that ring tone was used for only one contact. Fury. He got up and answered “Y'ellow.”  
Loki took the opportunity to start making rude but very appealing noises as he licked his cerial spoon. Tony had to turn his back and leave the room before those noises got to him. He sighed getting the usual lecture from the one eyed man about being too informal with superiors. And why the hell did Fury even bother with that lecture when he KNEW that it just spurred Tony to be more of a dick anyways?  
Seemed like today was going to be bad, might as well hide in his labs from it. He hung up on the Director and tossed his phone on a random table on his way out of his suite. “JARVIS, block all future calls from Director Nick Fury. Oh and throw in Pepper and Rhody because I KNOW they'll bug me abut answer the calls...hell, just block everyone but Loki from calling me while I'm in my lab from now on.”  
“Sir, I would not advise...”  
“Did I build you to advise me?”  
“Actually, Sir DID construct me to advise him in maters ranging from business to personal matters and recently...”  
“MUTE!” For just having amazing sex with a man that could pass as a very atractive underwear model if he ever wanted to give up the whole crazy bag of cats super villain business-he was kind of tense and angry. Well when Loki was done with what ever this 'driving out a ewe from Manhattan' thingy was, he was going to drag him to bed and lock the doors for the rest of the week. World and SI be damned.  
Walking into his lab he spotted the calender and the sexy nude of Loki he had taped over the busty asian that had originally graced the month of March. 'The Ides of March' was printed under the large 15. Tony paid just as much attention to it as he had to 'St. Valentine’s day' or the little moon symbols that showed what phase it was in that week.  
His locker was wear he kept a spare change of clothing, his safety gear and usually a snack or two for those times he forgot to eat during his marathon lab sessions. He had quite the range of snack foods. He grabbed the latch and lifted up opening the beat up metal door.  
A flood of plastic cards rained down over him making him jump back and shriek like a woman encountering a mouse. “WHAT THE FUCK! JARVIS!”  
After a heartbeat of silence he realized that he had muted the AI and gave an aggravated sigh and ran his hand through his hair looking down at the mess on the floor. A few more cards fell here and there but the flow had stopped. Apparently the locker had been filled with what ever they were. “Unmute.”   
He picked one up. It was an ID card, of some dude named Cassie Dean Collin. What the hell sort of name was that anyways? Birth date...March 27th...employ of...  
“They appear to be the identification cards of current employees of the IDES. All the birth dates have been altered as well as the names. The dates represent three calendar dates in March. The fifth, the fifteenth and the twenty seventh.”  
“Let me guess, Loki...what's the IDES?”  
“I believe today is the Ides of March, hence identification cards of workers of the Illinois Department of Employment Security.”  
“God, really? Puns? And a BAD one at that, has he really run out of good ideas?” Tony sighed and looked forlorn at the pile of identification badges. “I assume these were reported 'missing' sometime over the last few days?”  
“Yes Sir, shall I inform the proper authorities?”  
“Yeah, knock yourself out...and while you're at it, put on AC/DC, max volume settings and don't you DARE warn me about hearing loss.”  
“As you wish Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, as always, please review. I would love to hear from people where I fail and succeed, it's how I get better. Also, sorry for the long gap in posts. Let's just say the antidepressants stopped working and leave it at that. I do not foresee much in the way of fast updates here as I have been tasked to start my second novel and work through the legal tape to get the first published.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos etc. very much appreciated.


	9. Vasodilators in the coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is up to his usual tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while, and for that I apologize. The life of a writer is one of hectic deadlines and little time for the fun sort of writing that is presented here.

His coffee tasted funny but that was no surprise to Tony, not after the first time he caught the jerk messing with his liquid black gold machine. He should hang Loki for molesting his favorite device in the tower but with all the sex he was getting from the little nymph he couldn't find the energy to even glower at the man.

Did his coffee taste even weirder than normal?? It had a certain bitterness that he hadn't remembered it having before. He bought the good beans and ground them every morning himself so there shouldn't be any bitterness...but there it was like a warning alarm under the other flavors. He would have said his crazy sex nymph of a boyfriend was fucking with his coffee maker again but he saw that Loki had a mug himself.

Normally he would have stopped all activities and ask Loki or JARVIS, 'what the hell?' But Loki had his nose buried in a book and JARVIS was running maintenance and his voice interface was down except for in the event of an emergency. He certainly didn't count his coffee being (possibly) messed with as an emergency.

He should have reconsidered that decision and the thought didn't occur to him until he was starting to feel decidedly weird. There were all sorts of 'weird' that he experienced on a daily bases living with some of the oddest people currently inhabiting the surface of the earth. He had to live with random blond gods flying in and out like some sort of overgrown bumble bee. Then there was the random wrestling matches he walked in on where ol' Cap was engaged in something that he could have SWORN was foreplay and not training. That didn't even rank in the top ten, not when one might walk in on the leading nuclear physicist hanging upside down and reading a book on kamasutra. (The big guy apparently liked sex...ALOT).

“What is wrong?” Loki asked not looking up from his book his face bland. Tony wasn't sure if his bed partner was honestly concerned about him or just making small talk. It was hard to tell when Loki's face was as cool as a mountain glacier. Those green eyes betrayed no emotion that Tony could see when they did glance up at him.

“Is it hot in here?” Tony asked even though he was only wearing a pair of well ventilated nigth pants. The hole in the crotch had made him feel a little chilly when they had first come down for breakfast. Now it was as if every one of his windows were closed and ten open air ovens were fired up. He swiped at his brow expecting to find sweat upon it but coming up dry.

“No,” Loki said setting down his coffee. “Must just be you.”

Loki was a great bluffer and fabricator...to every0oone else but him. Tony could see right through Loki's lies and bullshit. He sighed and set down his nearly empty coffee mug. “Okay...what did you put in it?” He asked pointing at the coffee with his chin.

“I have no idea what you are talking about...maybe it is the lack of sleep you suffer...I...”

Tony cut him off rudely earning a narrow eyed pissed off cat look, “bullshit Loki.”

“How did you know?”

“Other than the fact that I KNOW you?” Tony asked unable to find the will to be angry at Loki regardless of what it was the god was up to. With a sigh he rolled his eyes and started to list the facts off, “You're nonplus about me asking if it's hot when in the past if I even sneeze you're all over me making sure I haven't caught a cold. Second, even if you don't suspect an illness you would be ragging on me about being a pathetic weak mortal. Among many other things.”

“Viagra.”

Tony had been sniffing at the coffee wondering if he could figure this out on his own. Did the god of crazy cats add his own personal protein to this like he had in the past? Childish and so like Loki but he knew better than to expect the same trick from Loki twice. That wouldn't be original. When he heard what Loki said he fumbled the mug and it tumbled to the darkly stained hardwood breakfast table with a crash.

“WHY ON EARTH...!”

Loki waved Tony to silence, “You're too old and seeing as you won't let me use my powers to make you younger so that you can keep up with me....I had no choice.” he glared defiantly at Tony.

“In my morning coffee, REALLY!? Do you need it THAT badly!?”

“I have been spiking your coffee for longer than just one day Stark, this was just the first time that you noticed.” He said with a wicked grin as he finished his own coffee, “Spike your daily supply, the drug slowly builds up in your system and by noon you're ready to go a few rounds. Sometimes you drink enough in the morning that you just bend me over this table and...”

Tony''s cheeks became flushed and it was hard to ignore just where the rest of his blood was flowing with the tone Loki was using and the fond way he was stroking the surface of the table. “What about your coffee?” Tony pointed accusingly at the mug Loki still held, “can't boost your libido anymore without you fucking your dick right off.”

“Doesn't seem to work on Jotunns.” he said glancing down at his own highly creamed and sugared mixture with a curious look on his face. “Though being a vesadilator you would think...”

“So...where were we on the whole sex on the table?” Tony asked quickly clearing the table of dishes and the three physical papers he usually read just ti keep their stocks up and his portfolio looking good. Although the papers did end up on the floor as he lunged over the table, grabbing Loki up by the front of his dress shirt. The little shit was grinning like the cat that ate the cream.

“I don't know...I'm still sleepy and worn out from all the times you made me cum screaming last night Stark.”

“No, isn't an option.” Tony growled, “not after you spiked my coffee.”

Loki chuckled and captured Tony's lips in a fevered kiss that left Tony gasping for breath and starting to sweat.

“I'm not saying no love, you just have to take what you want...by force.” He nudged at Tony's cheek with his long pointed nose in a manner that spoke loudly of fondness and affection.

“Sure...teach you a lesson about fucking around with my coffee.”

“Of course...daddy.” That tone went right to Tony's loins and completely cleared up his schedule for the rest of the day. He wasn't going to go anywhere until this young man learned a thing or two about the sanctity of coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I know I loved writing it. Something about seeing Thor slip on marbles and fall down the stairs...I have a few other ideas coming but I can't rush the artistic possess but I will try to update ass often as possible.


End file.
